Hooves of Flame
by Celestial Pokegirl
Summary: Prologue


**Prologue**

Years into the past, the world had changed. Technology was mostly the same; contrary to popular belief, if that is the change you think this is implying. A change had come about in Pokemon, and who were allowed to train them. Pokemon was not a common thing; it was actually quite rare. There was only one spot in the world that was home to these unique creatures then, the region of Scillion.

Scillion was much like any other region. The only difference was in its size. Scillion was very small, consisting of only three towns, a forest, a huge, rolling plain, a lake, and a river. Emerald forest was an eternally green area at the heart of which resided Emerald City. Sapphire Lake/River were completely clear bodies of water. Sapphire City actually sat in the middle of the lake. Sapphire River ran along the north edge of Emerald forest. The one metropolis was Diamond City, holding 200,000 people. The city is located on the Diamond Plains.

Now, this region probably seems no different from Hoenn, Jhoto, or Kanto. However, during this period, sever weather changes had caused the areas to become almost uninhabitable. Kanto was then a damp, mushy bog, whereas Hoenn had become a rolling dessert. Jhoto had become a nearly impenetrable forest where it rained almost constantly. Scillion was located to the east of all three regions.

So why had not everyone flocked to the prosperous Scillion? Scillion was a secretive society that only allowed chosen individuals to enter its boarders, individuals showing promising signs to fill positions within the society. These individuals were rarely born outside Scillion, as most considered outsiders to be below them. It was practically unheard of!

There had been a total of four born outside the region that had the aspects to fit in the community. Three were male; all ending up as scientists, working on reviving fossilized Pokemon. However, there was one girl, living in the desert known as Hoenn. This is her story.

Chapter One: The Vision 

Triennia Dickens woke to scorching heat. She cursed under her breath, realizing Slateport had overused their energy rights again.

Still cursing to herself, Triennia rolled off her bed, relishing in the coolness of the black tile beneath her. It only took a couple of seconds for her body to soak up the little cool that was there. She rose, wiping sweat from her brow.

Her light green eyes seemed dull in the mirror she used to do her hair. Her golden blond hair was cut very short, as it was too hot in Hoenn's arid climate for either gender to have long hair.

Triennia pulled on a pair of very dark blue jeans shorts and a white tank top. She pulled on her black cowboy hat as she yanked on the white tennis shoes she wore almost every day.

All the houses in Hoenn were one story. It kept the houses cooler. Triennia walked down the hallway and rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Sorry about the heat, sweetie," a blond woman with blue eyes said, her thin frame was covered by a loosely fitting tank top and shorts.

"It's not our fault Slateport used too much power, Mom. How long till we get the AC back?"

"It was a minor infraction, we should have it back by evening."

Her father was watching the news on the small television on the reddish-orange counter.

"_In other news:" _The announcer began. _"There have been 4 more deaths added on to the toll from last weeks mudslide in Jhoto. The region has already suffered intense rainfall, seeing 20 inches in the last two weeks."_

"I wish we lived there!" Triennia moaned.

"Don't say that!" snapped her father. "The rain would flood out our horses, then we'd have nothing!" His green-eyed stare locked with her own, and Triennia bowed her head in shame.

"Sorry Papa," Triennia murmured. She slowly raised her gaze. "Is the generator working?" she asked timidly.

"We were fortunate enough to have our fixed yesterday," her mother called from the stove.

"Hush now!" Mr. Dickens hissed from in front of the tv.

_"In Kanto, 11 more children were killed by straying into the forbidden area of the bog. Their bodies were pulled from the muck only this morning,"_ the news reporter continued in his monotone voice.

Mrs. Dickens set a plate of food in front of Triennia. "It's much too hot to use the appliances," she reasoned as she handed Mr. Dickens his plate.

_"In more local news, 14 cows were lost from MooMoo ranch. We can be expecting another rise in milk prices._

_"Now, to Jim Cashinko with the weather."_

_"Thanks, Bill," _said the weatherman as the camera switched focus.

_"Well today's going to be a real scorcher! I'm predicting a high of 120 degrees in New Bark today. However, all you lucky cats in Slateport can expect a break! It'll be a mere 97 up there!"_

Triennia tried not to listen as she ate the sliced apple and cantaloupe in front of her.

She rose from her seat at the table, calling out as she rinsed her plate. "I'm going to have another try on Blanca today."

Mr. Dickens nodded, whereas Mrs. Dickens seemed to grow panicky.

"Dear," she began, but was cut off by Mr. Dickens.

"Oh Penelope, she'll be fine! If she can't handle Blanca no one can!" he snorted, tearing his gaze from the television momentarily to beam at Triennia.

"Henry, I swear! You could care less if your daughter breaks her neck from breaking these horses!" Penelope cried sounding quite exasperated.

"Quit worrying, Penelope! She'll be just fine!"

Triennia sneaked out of the kitchen and into the scorching sun.

She was relived to step into the steel-sided barn. Cold from the air conditioning washed over her. The Dickens always thought of their horses first, using their only generator to keep the horses cool.

Triennia walked to a stall near the back. A white horse came up to the door to nuzzle her hand.

"Hey, Blanca," she whispered, offering a handful of oats.

Blanca whinnied and ate the oats happily.

"Gonna let me ride you today?" Triennia crooned, getting a saddle ready.

Blanca's eyes widened at the sight of the tack.

Triennia slid on a rope bridle, the only form of reigns she could get Blanca to handle. She climbed to the side of the stall and draped the saddle blanket over the white horse.

Blanca shook in an attempt to get the offending object off her back, but remained fairly, and uncharacteristically, calm.

Triennia next carefully placed the saddle on. Blanca jumped, but really could not do anything in the confines of the stall. She offered the frightened horse a sugar cube, which calmed the horse considerably.

Triennia grabbed the lead rope and pulled Blanca from the stall. They headed to the arena. The arena was quite large, and it was much warmer in this area than in the stalls.

Triennia closed the door to the arena behind her and climbed to the top rung of the circular fence. She pulled out another sugar cube, offering it to Blanca. The horse gradually made it's way close to the fence. And as Blanca happily sucked on the sweet treat, Triennia climbed aboard the saddle.

The reaction came almost immediately. Blanca reared, her front legs thrashing wildly. Triennia grasped the reins and pulled forcefully, making Blanca go back on all fours.

Seeing she could no longer rear, Blanca bolted to the middle of the arena and began bucking madly.

Triennia had forseen this and stood in the stirrups, moving her body with the bucking motions to avoid being thrown off. This continued for a few seconds before Blanca realized this wasn't going to work either.

Rearing again, Blanca lunged into a gallop, dashing into the middle of the arena again. Triennia took advantage of this movement and pulled the reins sharply to the left. Blanca spun around, amazingly, to the left. Triennia allowed the sharp left turn to continue for a full two turns before slaking the reins.

Blanca reared yet again, obviously angry at being forced around like this. She lunged in a new direction, heading for the solid wall. Triennia yanked the reins to the right, and Blanca spun in the correct direction, snorting in an annoyed way.

Everything seemed to be going really well for a change. That is, until Blanca gave an unexpected buck. Triennia was unprepared, and when the white body jerked beneath her, she was unseated and thrown against the wall.

She crashed into the fence, her head smashing into it. Triennia cried out as she slumped down. Her world grew fuzzy, and then black.


End file.
